Hero of War
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Alfred F Jones, Jr., was going to be a hero, to end this war in the skies that had gone on for too long. But his rose-colored views of war aren't meant to last, but his partner Arthur Kirkland learns that maybe having someone who still believes isn't all that bad
1. Chapter 1

People always say "this will be the last one, we've solved it all, the final war", but anyone with a lick of sense will tell you that they're absolutely wrong. It's always the last one, but there will always be something to fight for; freedom, greed, religion, power, and it will never be over. This time, almost an entire century into the future, mankind is fighting to protect their people, from those who dwell in the sky, humans who had gone out and they had thought they'd never returned, but no, they had simply formed a new society, a new land with new rules and a grudge against the ones who had stranded them in the middle of a vast universe. They had grown into mass forces, biding their time, and when they had done so they attacked. Earth's forces had managed to push them back to the skies, but it had gone on for over a decade now, and still they fought. New soldiers were trained every year, more and more young boys recruited or volunteering, wanting to save the world only to be sent back in a metal casket, and that was if there was even enough to send back. Young men and women from every corner of the globe, being trained to kill and fly spacecraft, taught that it was a glorious thing, to die for your country.

Alfred Franklin Jones, Jr., certainly thought so. He volunteered for the army the moment he turned eighteen, and flew up the ranks, his skills as a navigator impressive, and he was assigned to a Base up right near where most of the fighting took place, and he was thrilled. Finally, he could be a real hero, just like his father, and everyone would be proud of him! He'd win this war, that he was certain of, full of optimism that was deemed ridiculous by most and a big heart, wanting to protect the world he held dear. He hopped off the transport craft, dressed in full uniform, boots shining and hair combed back under his cap, which was worn at a jaunty angle despite regulations. He looked around the base, Alpha, their main station, all bright metal and stern looking men who barked orders, telling them they would be assigned a partner, someone who they would fight with side by side. Alfred, as a Navigator, would be paired with a Fighter, who would man the ship's guns while he flew it, his job was to give his partner openings in which to shoot and to get them back alive. He waited in line, bouncing on his heels, blissfully unaware at the people glaring his way at the bright expression on his face, full of hopeful dreams. He smiled when the Commander gave him the paper, which had his assigned room and the name of his partner, raising his eyebrows.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

The Commander just nodded, waving his hand.

"Head on off, soldier."

Alfred nodded, the paper wrinkling in his hand as he ran off out of the ship's bay, trying to figure out exactly where he needed to go, his pack on his shoulder as he moved down the halls, having to stop after a bit, puffing out his cheeks in frustration-how on earth had he ended up lost, he thought he knew where he was going. There were too many hallways in this ship-then he spotted someone coming down the hall from the other direction and he sighed in relief, waving his paper a bit to get the other blond's attention.

"Ah, excuse me! Can you tell me where the C block is, I'm kinda lost." He said, smiling a bit sheepishly, the other boy looking at him as if surprised he'd been spoken to, his features so delicate they were almost effeminate, and yet he could see a strength in him too, although his voice when he spoke was quiet and a bit meek.

"Oh, you're one of the new ones?" At Alfred's nod he smiled, shaking his head a bit, holding out his hand. "Here, let me see your papers, I can tell you where to go."

"Thanks-"Matthew"?" Alfred queried, looking at the name stitched onto the other boy's jumpsuit, and he nodded.

"Yes, and you're-ah, Alfred?" Matthew said, glancing up, and at Alfred's nod he looked back down at the sheet, violet-tinted eyes widening when he saw the other name on the paper, grimacing. "Arthur's your partner, hm?"

"Yeah, that's what it says-why, is that a bad thing?" Alfred asked, and Matthew shrugged, handing back the paper.

"He's just not the most…pleasant person to be around. A word of advice, it's not a bad thing to ask to switch partners with someone, okay? In this case…it might be the best from you, you don't seem like a good match for him."

"Don't they have some sort of system to match up partners, though, that tries to find someone compatible? Why would they stick me with someone I wouldn't be good with?" Alfred asked, cocking his head a bit curiously, and Matthew just shrugged, gesturing down the hall back the way Alfred had come.

"Who knows, maybe they just couldn't find anyone else for him. Let's get you to your room, I guess it's easier to just see for yourself."

"Is he an unpleasant person? I mean, he can't be all that bad." Alfred said-he was the type of guy who believed the best of everyone, but he didn't stand for bullies either, and judging by the look Matthew gave him he figured Arthur was definitely that type.

"He's…well, he's not a kind person, and he doesn't like anyone who makes mistakes."

"But everyone makes mistakes." Alfred said as they began walking, and Matthew snorted.

"Tell that to Arthur. You seem like a good guy, Alfred, and I'd hate it if he did anything to you."

"Hey now, I might be young but I wouldn't let anyone push me around like that." Alfred puffed out his cheeks a bit indignantly at the slight blow to his pride-he could fight off bullies, that wasn't hard, he was decently strong. But Matthew just gave him a look that was almost pitying, and he just shook his head as he continued walking, eventually coming to a stop, gesturing down a little hallway that split off from the main one.

"Your room should be down there, I'd rather not go down and chance running into Arthur so I'll leave you here. If you manage to get lost from here then, well, you're a hopeless case." He smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Alfred."

"Ah, yeah! You too!" Alfred said, smiling brightly, undeterred by Matthew's words, waving as the boy walked back the way they'd come, Alfred turning to head down the short hall, looking down at his piece of paper. It was the right hall, thankfully, and he glanced down at his paper, counting the doors off as he passed them.

"101…103…ah, here, 105! Should be right." He hefted his bag on his shoulder, taking a deep breath-no need to be nervous, Alfred, he told himself, he could handle anything, even a surly partner. He knocked on the door, waiting for the gruff, "Yeah, come in," before he opened the door, smiling warmly at the figure laying on the bed on the far side of the room.

"Hey there, you must be Arthur?" He said, dropping his bag on the ground and walking over, extending his hand cheerfully, not discouraged by the way the boy's eyebrows raised and then furrowed, a smirk on his face.

"And you must be the new gun bait." He said, taking his hand, gripping it tightly as he shook it, Alfred yelping as he tugged him forward, laughing and nipping at his earlobe before the boy could pull away again. Alfred brought his hand up to cover his ear, cheeks red and he was flustered.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Just being friendly, kiddo. You look too young to be here, are you sure you're even eighteen?"

"And a half, thank you." Alfred said, puffing out his cheeks-childish, he knew that, and it didn't help prove his point. Arthur snorted derisively, laying back and looking up at him with another lazy smirk.

"Probably a virgin, too, you seem like the goody-two-shoes type."

Alfred's face flushed bright red all the way to the tips of his ears, a little squeak escaping his lips as he pouted at Arthur, shaking his head.

"Hey, that's not tr-what does that matter anyway, you're disgusting!"

"Oh, well, it's just I'm not all too fond of virgins. No experience, you know? They don't know what they're doing, and they tend to cry a lot and they're just not as good. I can make do, of course, if I have to, you're pretty cute so I might make an exception."

"Who says I want you anyway? Or anything like that, for that matter." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms, his cheeks still scarlet, and Arthur chuckled amusedly.

"Everyone does, kid-trapped in a ship like this, it'll get too much after a while. It's not uncommon, you know, even the upper ranks do it. Doesn't have to be true love or any of that bollocks, just a quick fuck in the shower after a fight-that's a favorite-or in the middle of the night when you wake up-"

"Would you stop that!" Alfred said, his voice squeaking a bit and he blushed deeper, turning and walking over to the other bed, picking up his bag and starting to unpack it to give his hands something to do. He heard the bed behind him creak as Arthur stood up, another soft chuckle coming from him.

"So, the thought embarrasses you, hm?"

"Can we just stop talking about it, please?" Alfred groaned, sticking his few outfits and pajamas and such in the little chest at the end of his new bed, but he knew his face made it hard to lie, it was quite warm still. "If you have to now, yeah, I've done stuff before back at the training camp, but I was just curious! And I'm not going to go throwing myself at you so you can forget that, okay?"

"Sure, kid, whatever you say." Arthur said, shrugging, and Alfred just turned back to his task, folding his clothes a bit sloppily and putting them away, thankful that Arthur was quiet at least for a few minutes. The fear hadn't quite set in yet, the reality that he was here, this was it, he was going to be fighting in a war and be shot at, and all those things his mother had always worried about. Still, it was his chance to be a hero, to save the people he loved dearly back at home, and he wasn't going to let any little fears get to him.

"So, you any good?"

"Sorry?" Alfred said, startled from his thoughts, looking back over at Arthur, surprised to see him gazing back at him a bit intensely.

"Are you any good as a pilot? I mean, if they paired you with me I can hope you're at least decent, but you seem too much of an air-head to be much good."

"Hey! I'm the top of my group, actually." Alfred said, turning around and crossing his arms again, understanding what Matthew had meant about Arthur's personality, he was just the kind of jerk that Alfred had never liked. "I'm one of the best Navigator's they've sent here, according to the guys down there."

"With the ego to match too, wow." Arthur laughed, and Alfred just huffed.

"Yeah, coming from you? You seem to think you're pretty hot shit too."

"Language, Mr. Jones." Arthur mocked, and he just turned back around, making his bed and stripping off his jumpsuit before he laid down on the bed, back pointedly turned toward Arthur. OF course he'd gotten paired with what seemed like the biggest prick on the entire base. Arthur tried goading him a few more times but Alfred ignored him, pulling out a book that his mother had sent with him (a relic these days, but his mother loved them). He heard Arthur huff and get up eventually, relieved to hear the shower turn on, at least he'd have peace and quiet for a little while. He got wrapped up in his book to the point that he didn't notice the shower turning off, nor Arthur looking over at him and walking over, starting when he felt his weight sink down onto the bed and arms wrapping around him.

"How's the book?"

"Wha-get off me!" Alfred yelped, turning around, setting his book down and looking at him, blushing when he saw Arthur was still wearing a towel, squirming. "Off my bed, right now! And get some clothes on, Christ, you're so gross!"

"What's the matter? Does this make you uncomfortable?" Arthur said, smiling innocently, and Alfred just shoved on his chest, refusing to look at him.

"Just get off! Jeez, I already told you I don't want any of that!"

"Who said I was trying anything? We're both men here, right? So what's so bad about this?"

"Because you're mostly naked, and that's gross, and this is my bed and I'd like you to get off it." Alfred told him, puffing out his cheeks, and Arthur just chuckled, poking one of them, sitting up much to Alfred's relief.

"You're such a child, honestly. I doubt you'll last very long, which is too bad because you're actually rather adorable. If you decide to switch partners, I won't blame you, but just know what I'm also one of the best fighter's on this base and you'd be missing out."

"I'm not going to switch." Okay, well the thought had admittedly crossed his mind, Arthur was the exact kind of jerk that Alfred had hated through school and training, but he was also stubborn and wasn't going to let Arthur have the satisfaction of him leaving. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, surprised by his answer, shaking his head as he stood up, crossing back to his own bed, grabbing a set of clothes, much to Alfred's relief.

"Sure you won't, kid."

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hello! This is a new story of mine, since I made a new account to start fresh from my old fandoms. Also can be found under tumblr at the same name!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Alfred, over here!"

Alfred was relieved to see Matthew flagging him down after he got his tray of food, he'd been slightly dreading having to find a place to sit down, considering he hadn't made any good friends with many people while he was training, at least none that had ended up at the same base. He was sitting with another boy, a bit older than either of them by the looks of it, who had snowy white hair and startingly scarlet eyes which trained on Alfred the moment he walked up, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Well hey, you must be that rookie Mattie mentioned." He said, extending a hand, Alfred fumbling to set down his tray so he could shake it.

"Yeah, I'm Alfred, I just came today with the new group." He told him, sitting down in an open seat next to Matthew, the other boy chuckling.

"Yeah, figured-I'm Gilbert, Mattie's partner, you could say I'm one of the best fighters in this whole base."

"But he's plenty humble about it." Matthew teased, and Gilbert whacked his arm lightly, Alfred laughing.

"I can tell. I'm pretty good too, although I dunno if my partner's gonna be a good fit for me, I mean he seems like a jackass, pardon my language here." He grumbled, and Gilbert snorted, nodding.

"Yeah, heard you got stuck with good ol' Arthur-he's had his fair share of partners, most quit on him not even a week in. Mattie was his once but, well, thankfully I got him out of there fast, and you'd be smart if you did the same."

"What, give up and chicken out? I'm not a quitter, not at all." Alfred said, puffing his chees out a bit, starting in on his food, wrinkling his nose at it a bit-he was going to miss his mother's home cooking a lot, he could tell already. "He doesn't seem all that bad, I mean he's brash and doesn't understand personal boundaries and he's rude, but I'm not gonna just ask to switch partners because of that."

"Nobody's going to think less of you for it, y'know, Alfred, if it's your honor or something you're trying to protect." Matthew said, looking at him, munching on his mashed potatoes, grimacing a bit and looking up at Alfred. "Arthur's bad news, he doesn't tolerate mistakes and he's more than just a bit brash, he's rough and he doesn't care about you, just that you do your job."

"Well, still he's still a guy, even if he's grouchy and a bit pushy, I don't think he'd ever do anything too bad-"

"He hit Mattie once, you know." Gilbert cut in, eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at Alfred, his gaze intense. "For nothing more than a simple mistake in the controls, didn't even cause more than a scratch on their craft, but Arthur flew off the handle and started hitting him, he was lucky that I was in the hall when it happened or he wouldn't have stopped, and it's not the first time." Alfred couldn't help but notice the way that Gilbert's hand snuck under the table, and when he glanced down he saw it resting on Matthew's thigh, squeezing it a bit, and he was starting to understand, obviously to them they were more than just partners in name. "That's why we want you to do it now, Alfred, because you seem like a good kid and frankly I don't want to see that happen to you."

"He's really that bad?" He said, glancing between them, noticing the way Matthew worried at his lip as he nodded.

"Alfred, he's bad news, he doesn't think what he does is wrong. Please, for your own sake, just...get away from him while you can."

"Get away from who? Are you trying to scare my new little friend here away already?"

Matthew froze at the sound of Arthur's voice, Gilbert looking behind Alfred who in turn looked up over his shoulder to see the other boy standing there, a mirthless smirk on his face. Gilbert growled, setting his silverware down, but Alfred couldn't help but notice the way his fingers resting on the knife which only made him more worried about everything they'd said about this guy.

"Get out of here, Arthur."

"Oh, Gilbert, you wound me-I just wanted to see how my new partner was doing, and say hello to dear Matthew."

"I said get away." Gilbert said, his voice sharp and his hand on Matthew's thigh squeezing it as he moved closer protectively, and Alfred didn't hesitate for long before he stood up, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm right here, so what do you want, Arthur?"

"I want you to meet me in the training room once you're done eating and chatting with these two idiots, I wanted to be able to test your mettle, see what you've got. See if you really live up to those test scores."

"How'd you even see those? They're not publicly available." Alfred said, and Arthur snorted, waving his hand.

"Please, I've got my ways, I've been here awhile." He said dismissively. "Anyway, those are pretty impressive numbers, and I want to see if you can prove to me you didn't cheat to get them. So, I'll see you in the training room, no more than an hour, okay?"

Arthur didn't wait for a response before he headed back out of the dining hall, and Gilbert sighed heavily, rubbing little circles into Matthew's thigh and watching as Alfred sat back down again, shaking his head.

"Geez, what the heck is up with that guy, I don't get him at all. I'll show him, though, I'm a great navigator, and I won't put up with being roughed around, I'm almost twice his size."

"Yeah, and you also have too much of a heart, whereas I'm pretty sure Arthur has none. No offense, kid, but I think you should just listen to us, it'd be better for you."

"Like I said, I ain't a quitter, Gilbert. I'll show him, I'm not just a good pilot I also don't put up with bullies."

Gilbert and Matthew just exchanged glances, not saying another word about it as Alfred sat down to finish his food, hopping up and heading out of the dining hall with a spring in his step.

"He won't last long." Gilbert muttered, shaking his head as he tossed his fork down next to his plate, and Matthew shrugged.

"Maybe he will, he doesn't seem likely to put up with Arthur's crap, but he's also a sweet kid, he doesn't belong in this army at all. Seems to me he's got far too much heart for this, too much innocence and optimism. I'd just hate to leave him with Arthur, but he's also American and frankly knowing them he's too proud to just leave."

"Yeah, well he should, for his own good." Gilbert sighed, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jumpsuit. "Whatever, guess it's too late to stop the kid now, we'll just have to wait for him to see how bad Arthur really is."

"Half expected you wouldn't even show up, kid. I've got to admit, you've got guts for a rookie."

Alfred huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he walked into the training room, which was mostly empty other than the blond leaning on the door to one of the training pods, watching him with amusement. Alfred had unzipped his jumpsuit and wore it around his hips, wife-beater on top with only his tags dangling onto his chest. He crossed his arms over his chest, flushing uncomfortably when he saw Arthur looking him up and down, chuckling.

"A little stocky for an army boy, but not bad-I think it suits you, although I can see you've also done quite a bit of training on your own judging by those rather fine muscles you have there."

"Can you stop that? I thought you wanted to train." Alfred said, and Arthur nodded, stepping aside and gesturing to the pod behind him.

"Of course, of course. Let's see what you've got, kid, I'm sure you know how to use one of these."

"Yeah, they used them for testing all the time back home, I used them to train when I had the time for it."

"Well, good-I won't start you on beginner, then." Arthur laughed, opening the door and stepping inside, Alfred flushing indignantly and following him inside. The inside was built like a mock-version of their spacecraft, and were equipped exactly the same, intended to be used to better their skills. They could be used singularly or as partners, and Alfred stepped over to where the Navigator's spot was intended to be, sitting down on the seat, fingers fidgetting in anticipation of it. He heard static and looked down, realizing he'd forgotten to put his headset on, flushing and pulling it over his head, hearing Arthur's voice crackling over the speaker.

"Did you finally put it on, you idiot?"

"Shut up, maybe I was just ignoring you." Alfred said, although he had a feeling Arthur knew that was a lie because he heard a snort followed by a chuckle.

"Sure you were, kid. Now, let's get started, shall we? I trust you've been warned already, I don't like show offs and I certainly don't tolerate silly mistakes, is that understood?"

"Yes, _sir_." Alfred told him, and he heard Arthur chuckle again, but he had no time for another retort as he heard the whir of the machinery starting up, and then they were off. The virtual training pods were equipped almost exactly like a real one, and Alfred felt his adrenaline pumping through his veins already. Soon "enemy" ships began appearing on the screen and Alfred gripped the controls, a thrill running through him as they began. He swerved and moved through the level easily, and despite the fact that some of his moves weren't entirely regulation Arthur began picking up on what he wanted without a word between them, coordinating moves and managing to get through the entire level without a single scratch, moving on to the next one and they just kept going, cruising through with ease, and by the end of it they were fighting as though they'd trained together for years, Arthur had an understanding of what Alfred intended when he'd move a certain way to give him a clear shot, and Alfred would understand by a simple command or glance where Arthur wanted him to go. By the time they got out he realized they had one of the highest ranked "scores" of the entire ship, and he cheered, pulling off his headset and bounding out of the pod.

"Did you see that? Do you believe me now, huh?"

Arthur shook his head as he stepped out behind him, although Alfred was pleased to see a rather impressed smile on his face, and he seemed to be studying him, but he didn't care.

"Well, it was rather good, although you still need some work in certain areas, such as not acting so rashly out on the field, things like that could get you killed."

"Hey, we made it through that whole thing with barely a scratch, even for a training pod that's pretty impressive, Arthur. You've gotta learn that sometimes you gotta take risks in order to get anywhere."

"Yes, by showing off? I told you, I have no tolerance for such things." Arthur huffed, but his lips were still quirked up in a bit of a smile. "Still, you did quite well, so at least I know that you won't get us killed right away, however I don't need to warn you that this is real now, I've seen more rookies come and go in little silver boxes, and that's if we even get anything to send back. So don't be stupid, you're a good navigator and I don't think you'd like to be one of them."

With that Arthur turned and walked away, leaving Alfred to stare at his back for a moment, waiting until Arthur was out of the room to follow him, brushing his arm across his forehead which was dabbled with sweat. He knew full well what war meant, his mother had cried for days when he told her he'd enlisted like his father, and he'd seen the lists, lists of those who were either "MIA" or confirmed dead, but he'd always been proud of them, in the way he was of his father. They died trying to protect the land and country they loved, and their family, and friends, wasn't that worth the sacrifice? He walked faster, trying to catch up with Arthur, finding him in the Recreation room, sitting down on the couch, others around them playing card games and watching things on the little television they had up there, an old relic but they weren't meant to have time to watch it much. Arthur was looking at it but he could tell he wasn't actually paying any attention, he'd seen him walk in although he kept his gaze forward.

"What did you want, Jones?" He asked as Alfred stepped closer, and the boy hesitated, not quite sure what he wanted to say.

"I'm not scared, you know." He finally blurted out, and Arthur looked up at him, eyebrow quirked to show his confusion.

"Scared of what, kid?"

"Stop calling me that, I'm not a kid! I'm only four years younger than you, you know." Alfred said, puffing out his cheeks and looking down at him, arms crossed over his chest. "And I'm not scared of any of this, fighting, dying-it's an honor, to die to protect people, you know."

"Honour? How is it an honour, Alfred, to be dead, to rot underground for the rest of your life-or worse, be blown into smithereens so there's not enough left to even send home?" Arthur told him, although his voice remained calm, he didn't seem agitated at all, but there was a spark in his eyes and as Alfred looked down into them he wondered if perhaps Arthur _was_ scared, of dying, of being killed out there and forgotten. He just shook his head, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Because at least I'll know I tried my hardest to protect the people I love."

"Yeah, and you'd be dead before you even reached the age of twenty, what honour is there in that, kid? You say you're not a child, but you are, I can see it when I look at you, but you will learn soon there is no honour in war, no glory, there's only death and fighting, pain, and it never ends, even if we win this one there will just be another."

"That's an awful way to think, Arthur." Alfred told him, and Arthur laughed a bit bitterly.

"I've seen a lot, Alfred, far too much, and if you live for very long here then you will too, and you'll understand that war isn't bout some fucking medals and coming home a hero and marrying a girl, getting a little house with a picket fence or whatever American bullshit you have in your mind."

"I know that, Arthur." Alfred said, although he flinched a bit at the harsh words, because he remembered being a child and imagining that exact thing, winning the war and coming back home to parades and cheers, medals pinned on his chest. It was what most young men dreamed about when they thought of war, winning it and coming home with people screaming their names, falling over their feet. He shook his head, looking at Arthur. "I know that war isn't glamorous, people die, but at least I'd like to die trying to save the world than sitting around deciding it's lost."

"You're a foolish child, then." Arthur said with a derisive snort, crossing his arms, but Alfred could still see that spark in his eyes, a furious light that refused to be put out, and he wondered how someone could be this way, who couldn't see the glory in saving the lives of millions.

"Don't you have friends at home, Arthur? Family?" Alfred blurted, and when Arthur turned to give him a look he just kept talking. "Everyone's got a family, and if we don't fight our hardest here then they'll all die, every single one of them. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No, Alfred Jones, it doesn't." Arthur snapped, standing up, his temper finally piqued, but to Alfred it proved that he had gotten to him somehow and that it did mean something to Arthur or he wouldn't have been able to get him so upset. So he just smiled, looking at him, not breaking his gaze and string him down easily despite the fact that Arthur could probably take him down despite his much shorter stature.

"Obviously it does, everyone's got something to live for Arthur, everyone's scar-"

There was a resounding silence that followed the sharp sound of Arthur's palm connecting with Alfred's cheek, and then every single head in the room turned to look their way. Alfred just stared at Arthur in stunned silence, one hand having flown up to cup his quickly reddening cheek. Arthur too was silent for a moment, but then his eyebrows drew together and he held his head high as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. Suddenly Alfred was conscious of everyone looking at him, some gazes pitying, others snickering at the "newbie" who was Arthur's new punching bag supposedly. Alfred grit his teeth, but he just lifted his head and smiled at everyone, moving his hand away from his cheek.

"It's fine, just a friendly argument, guys." He laughed, but it fell short even to his ears, he hadn't expected such a violent reaction from Arthur but he figured he probably should've, with what everyone had said he should've known better than to push his luck. He gave another smile and a wave to everyone in the room before he exited quickly, heading back to his room, hoping Arthur hadn't had the same idea. He had probably lost what little ground he had gained with his new partner with how he'd impressed him, but it wasn't entirely his fault, curiosity was in his nature, he always had to know and Arthur was too much of a mystery to him.

He wanted to know what made him act the way he did, why he was so rough and yet when they had been in the room he had been teasing, light, and while it made him uncomfortable it wasn't harsh. He'd complimented him, too, and while he called him a child he thought that he had perhaps gained a little respect in showing his skills. He shoved his hands into his pockets, puffing out his cheeks irritably-well, alright, and perhaps a bit childishly, but he wasn't weak or immature, he had proven that quite well he thought. He was starting to regret his decision not to transfer partners, but at the same time he couldn't do that because he had far too much pride for that. He wasn't going to back down just because Arthur was a jackass who thought he could bully him, and Arthur didn't want to him to leave, he seemed genuinely impressed with Alfred's statistics. He walked up to their door determinedly, his hand faltering as he reached for the handle but he just kicked himself, he had to prove he wasn't some child who sulked after a fight.

Arthur was sitting on his bed when he walked in, a book in his lap and looking calm, but he couldn't see the little twitch of his eyebrow that belied his irritation. Alfred opened his mouth, but decided against any remarks or anything at that moment, he didn't want Arthur chucking the book at his head or anything. Instead he headed over to his own bed, flopping down on it and running his fingers through his hair, which instead of taming it only teased it up more but he didn't care.

"Arthur?"

"Did I give you permission to use my name?" Arthur grumbled, but he was surprised to hear no bite to his tone, although he didn't look away from his book as he spoke.

"Probably not, but it's sure a lot nicer than calling you 'Kirkland' or 'hey you'." Alfred replied with a shrug, and he saw his eyebrow give another little twitch of irritation but still his gaze didn't drift, or at least not that Alfred could see.

"Are you striving to irritate me into asking them to transfer you myself, kid?"

"Nope, no siree, I actually wanna apologize for egging you on like that earlier it was kinda stupid of me." Alfred said, looking at him, criss-crossing his legs and wrapping his fingers around his calves. "I'm not exactly the brightest guy as you might've noticed, I just wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you."

Arthur snorted softly, glancing over at him.

"You think I didn't know that?" he said, laying his book down on his chest. "What I want to know is why you would do such a thing if you knew it would piss me off. Knowing what you must've heard, I would've thought you'd know better."

"Like I said, not very bright."

"Why, though?" Arthur asked again, leveling his gaze at him, and there was something about the look in his eyes that made Alfred want to look away and yet not at the same time, something that drew him in and yet terrified him because of that. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come easily as they usually did, because he couldn't formulate exactly why he had pushed him, he didn't really know himself.

"Because I…wanted you to react." He finally said, shaking his head-the words didn't quite fit. "Well, no, I wanted you to be angry, because it meant that you actually did care even if you didn't say so. Because I want to know that maybe you're just as scared shitless as the rest of us, silly I know, but it's kinda comforting somehow to know that someone as disenchanted as you still somehow doesn't want to die."

"That's rather dark coming from you, kid." Arthur said with a frown, as if he couldn't quite puzzle Alfred out, and he was perfectly fine with that, he didn't really know what was coming out of his own mouth at this point. It wasn't like him to voice such things, he was known for blind optimism but he wondered if sometimes he didn't think like Arthur too, that this war was pointless as was every single death that had happened in the course of history for greed and religion and wealth and anger.

"I just want to think that you believe there's still something to fight for to, that we're doing this for something, and maybe I don't know anything about you but I want to, because I'm not quitting, I'm going to stick by you because I think we make a good team and I think we can help."

"Is that the only reason?" Arthur queried, snorting a bit, but he found himself watching Alfred as the younger shook his head, smiling despite everything and that fascinated him.

"Nope, I want to get to know you just for the sake of knowing you too, if I'm gonna be stuck with you. It wouldn't be right to live this close and know nothing about you, y'know?"

"You're ridiculous, Alfred." Was Arthur's only response, picking up his book again, but Alfred could've sworn he caught him glancing over at him still from behind the pages, and a slight smile on his face, and he figured he'd made the right decision to stay.

_A/N: This story is going slow gomen I've been so very busy lately orz if anyone's reading this i love you okay_


End file.
